Quand le temps s'arrête
by Christidys Malefoy
Summary: Et si tout le monde mourait ? Et si Orihime faisait le voeux de tout recommencez à zero ? Que ce passerait-il ? / IchiHime
1. Prologue

_Prologue : « Nous craignons ce que nous ne voyons pas, Nous respectons ce que nous ne voyons pas, Alors le sabre sera brandi ! »_

Tout dans mon être hurlait. J'avais moi-même envie d'hurler à Ishida-kun d'accélérer. Je sentais parfaitement dans l'air que quelque chose d'extrêmement grave aller arriver. Et je dois dire que sur le moment j'aurais presque pu voler.  
Nous arrivions enfin en haut de l'énorme trou. Et j'étais vraiment pressé, alors des que la plaque de réiatsu ce désintégra, et que nous étions dans les airs, mon regard était brillant de détermination. J'atterris quelques secondes avant mon camarades, et je savais que pressé tel que je l'étais, l'atterrissage ne serait pas tendre. Alors avec une petite exclamation, je m'attendais au choc, et je fis une roulade en avant d'une vitesse incroyable. Mais sans me laisser impressionner, par mes quelques égratignures occasionné par ma chutes je continua ma course en avant. Je laissa Ishida-kun s'étaler au sol, alors qu'il exprimait à voix hautes mes pensées.  
**Ishida** : Je ne sens pas le Reiatsu de Kurosaki !  
J'avais presque envie de lui hurler que je l'avais remarqué. Que la situation était grave et qu'il ne devait pas resté affalé sur le sol comme un vers de terre, mais ce dépêcher ou ça serait vraiment la fin !  
**Ishida** : Où est-il ?  
Je m'arrêta alors, et fixa le ciel. Un énorme vent se leva, et mes cheveux voletèrent partout. Non...Non! Ca ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi ! Ca ne pouvait pas arriver ! Le vent se leva plus fort, et je fixa avec horreur Ulquiorra tenir Ichigo avec sa queue, par son cou. Mes pupilles se dilatèrent. Et ma respiration se fit plus rapide. Non ! Ulquiorra tourna lentement son visage vers moi, et j'avais presque envie de lui faire ravalé son regard impassible, devant une tel situation.  
**Ulquiorra** : Alors tu es venue, femme.  
Ichigo avait les yeux fermé et le visage crispé. Il était éclairé par la lune, qui brillait juste derrière lui.  
**Orihime** : Kuro...saki...-kun.  
**Ulquiorra** : Excellent timing. Regarde bien.  
Il leva sa main devant le torse d'Ichigo, exactement à l'endroit de son cœur. _NON_ ! J'écarquilla les yeux, et j'entendis vaguement la phrase suivante de l'arrancar.  
**Ulquiorra** : L'homme auquel tu avais confié tout tes espoirs est sur le point de mourir.  
Une lumière verte...  
_Un cero..._  
**Orihime** : **Arrête !**  
Mon cris résonna dans les alentours, mais mon vœux ne se réalisa pas. Le cero partit effectivement dans le cœur d'Ichigo. Un trou béant faisait place au milieu du torse d'Ichigo, et mon cœur battait a tout rompre. Je resta ainsi sans bouger. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était complètement IMPOSSIBLE ! Je continuai de fixer l'énorme trou, et j'avais peur de voir le visage du Shinigami. Mais je le vu alors. Le regard sans vie d'Ichigo... Ce n'était pas vrai...  
Il était en vie.  
Il ne pouvait pas être mort !  
L'arrancar le lâcha comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Je ne pus retenir mon cri ...  
**Orihime** : Nooooooooon !  
Le corps sans vie, d'Ichigo continuait sa chute libre vers le sol. Vers moi. Que faire ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas mort. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pris par un certain courage, surement du à l'adrénaline je couru en sa direction en plaçant mon bouclier en dessous de son corps, qui arriva au sol sans dommage. Je courrais comme une folle en sa direction, le cœur, jaillissant presque de ma cavité buccale.  
Pourtant quelque chose arrêta ma course. Ulquiorra se plaça devant moi.  
**Ulquiorra** : C'est inutile. Peu importe combien tu souhaite l'aider, tes faibles pouvoirs ne peuvent pas le sauver de son destin.  
Aucun de ces mot ne s'inscrivit dans mon cerveau...Seul une chose m'importait, et elle se trouvait derrière le N°4.  
**Orihime** : Kuro...saki-kun. Kurosaki-kun !  
**Ulquiorra**: Peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez clair. C'est inut...  
Il ne pus continué sa phrase, qu'Ishida, sauta dans les airs, l'assaillant de flèches. Pendant ce temps j'accouru tout de suite vers Ichigo.  
**Orihime** : Kurosaki-kun !  
Avant d'arriver à coté de lui, je plaça le dôme orange au dessus de son corps, afin de le guérir. Je m'arrête alors. Son regard est vraiment sans vie. Plus rien de l'anime...Je le regarde sans bouger les yeux grand ouvert, la peur s'emparant de mon corps.  
**Orihime** : KUROSAKI-KUUUUUN !  
Je m'effondre au sol, à ces coté. Il ne peut pas mourir. Il doit vivre.  
Une grande explosion éclate en bas, à l'intérieur même de Las Noches. Prise de panique j'essaie de ressentir le reiatsu de mes amis qui se battait en bas. Mais...rien. Le vide. Aucun Reiatsu. Ils sont tous autant sans vie qu'Ichigo. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, une expression de folie sur mon visage. Il ne reste que moi et Ishida en vie, ... tout ça dans le but d'être venu me récupéré !

**! BAAAAM !**

Une énorme explosion sur le coté, arrête mes réflexion. Je remarque alors...

**Orihime** : ISHIDA-KUUUUN !  
Son regard...aussi vide que celui d'Ichigo. Une énorme culpabilité ainsi qu'une terreur atroce s'insinue en moi.  
**Orihime** (murmurant) : N-Non...  
Ulquiorra s'approche de moi, alors que les larmes coulent sur mes joues.  
**Orihime** : Pourquoi...?  
Il s'approche encore un peu plus. Je sens ma fin arriver. C'est inévitable...  
**Ulquiorra** : Parce qu'ils se sont mis en travers de mon chemin.  
**Orihime** (hurlant de terreur) : Comment avez-vous osé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin froid, et sanguinaire.  
Je tremblais maintenant. Plus de peur. De vengeance. J'avais une terrible envie de me venger. Il se rapprocha encore de moi.  
**Ulquiorra**: Toi aussi, femme. Tu vas les rejoindre .  
Je le fixa avec un dégout non-dissimulé.  
**Ulquiorra** : C'est la fin.  
Il pointa son doigt fin, et pale vers mon cœur. Puis une lumière verte en jaillit. Je plaça mon bouclier a temps, mais en une fraction de seconde il se fissura.  
**Orihime** (pensant) : _C'est vraiment la fin ?_

_« Non, ça ne peut pas se finir ainsi. Qu'est-ce-qui a raté ? Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière... »_

Je n'entendais plus rien. Qu'un bourdonnement incessant. Puis il cessa. Puis mon cœur battu une dernière fois...

**Orihime Inoue venait de mourir...**

**Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

Orihime se réveilla en criant. Elle était couverte de sueur et son corps était parcouru de tremblement. Mais quel horrible cauchemar ! Elle se passa la main sur le visage, encore apeuré. Tout cela avait semblé si réel. L'odeur du sang. Le cero. La douleur. Tout le monde, mort...et la mort qui l'emportait, elle.  
Mais où commence le rêve, et où se finit-il ? Quel jour était-on ? Que ce passait-il à l'extérieur? Il faisait jour, c'était surement la matinée selon l'atmosphère qu'il faisait. C'était tellement paisible...qu'elle se demandait où elle se trouvait. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était à Karakura, même si elle ne savait pas exactement comment, ni pourquoi. Était-ce son paradis ? Soudain elle sentit le réiatsu d'un Hollow, et elle entendit une énorme explosion et les cris des gens qui s'enfuyaient surpris. Elle le vu de loin, ce n'était seulement qu'un Hollow de base. Elle mit ces mains sur ces tempes afin d'invoquer ces fleurs, cependant, elle s'arrêta de courir...  
Son cœur rata un battement. Rukia...  
Elle voyait Rukia ! Celle-ci avait un regard impassible, et elle sauta dans les airs avant de tranché le hollow en deux. Bien sur ce hollow était loin du niveau de Rukia. Elle voulu courir prêt d'elle pour la serrer dans ces bras. Pour lui dire « Rukia tu es en vie! » cependant encore quelque chose la stoppa.  
Ichigo...  
Il était là. Juste derrière Rukia. Il avait regarder le hollow se faire désintégrer avec un regard désemparé comme si il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passe. Il était encore habillé de son uniforme de lycéen d'été. Comment était-ce possible ?  
Rukia ne lui accorda aucun regard et elle s'en alla très rapidement.  
Mais que ce passait-il ?!  
C'était pas normal ! Déjà pourquoi Ichigo ne s'était-il pas transformer en Shinigami afin de découpé aussi facilement que du beurre ce hollow ? Et pourquoi Rukia l'a-t-elle ignorer ? Sans oublier qu'ils sont en vie. Qu'elle aussi soit en vie. Qu'elle se retrouve comme ça à Karakura !  
Elle s'enfuit de l'autre sens, de là où elle venait ! Elle laissa Ichigo seul et dans son incompréhensibilité.  
Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de courir le plus loin possible.  
Elle fini par se retrouver devant le cimetière. Elle explosa en sanglot, et passa devant la tombe de la mère d'Ichigo. Elle ne trouvait pas sa convenable de pleuré comme ça devant la mère de son camarade. Donc elle essuya ces larmes, et essaya de sourire, ce qui donna plutôt une grimace crispé.  
**Orihime** : Bonjour, Mme Kurosaki.  
Elle ferma les yeux, puis s'assit devant la tombe de celle-ci.  
**Orihime** : Je suis censée être prêt de vous en ce moment. Je veux dire physiquement parlant. Je suis censée être morte...votre fils aussi. Et tout nos amis.  
Elle renifla...essayant vainement de retenir ces larmes.  
**Orihime** : C'est de ma faute si votre fils est mort. Je suis désolé. Il voulait me sauver...je suis désolé...  
Elle sanglota sans plus s'arrêter, puis en hoquetant continua de gémir devant la tombe de la mère de l'homme qu'elle aimait morte précocement.  
**Orihime** : Je ne comprends pas ! Nous devrions pas être là ! Rukia est vivante ! Je suis vivante, sans savoir où j'ai atterrit...et...et...il est vivant aussi !  
Puis elle réfléchis au comportement de ces deux amis, quelques minutes auparavant.  
**Orihime** : Mais c'est bizarre ! C'est comme si...comme si il ne se connaissait pas. Sans oublier qu'Ichigo avait l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'était le hollow qui était devant lui...ni savoir qui était Rukia...Sans oublier qu'il porte l'uniforme du lycée...celui de cet été...Celui avant que...  
Elle se stoppa...elle commençait à comprendre enfin...  
**Orihime** (murmurant) : ...avant que tout ne commence !  
Elle se leva d'un bond. Était-ce vrai ? Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle jour on étais !  
**Orihime** : Au revoir Mme Kurosaki !  
Puis elle s'élança vers la sortit du cimetière. Elle courait, courait à en perdre haleine. Elle trouva enfin un marchand de journaux ouvert, où elle pouvait se procurer le quotidien du jour. Cependant elle remarqua bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas un sou en poche.  
**Orihime** (pensant) : Mince !  
Elle se maudit intérieurement avant de commencé à déambulé dans la ville sans aucun but précis. Elle s'assit sur un banc, en ayant assez de marché sans s'arrêté depuis des heures. Ca faisait déjà des heures. Toutes une journée peut-être ?  
Alors qu'elle regardait un peu partout, perdue, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un avait laissé un journal sur le banc ou elle était assise.  
A peine prit-elle le journal, qu'elle le lâcha, comme électrocuté. Ce n'était pas possible. Les larmes lui vinrent rapidement aux yeux. Que ce passait-il à la fin ?! Effectivement comme elle l'avait pensé, la date confirmait ses doutes... elle était revenue dans le passée !  
Mais pourquoi ?  
De plus cette date lui disait quelque chose. C'était quelque chose de très important !  
Elle se leva très stressé.  
Elle tourna en rond dans la ville, comme un lion en cage. Que pouvait-il bien se passé aujourd'hui ?! Elle sentit un réiatsu très fort provenir de pas très loin.  
Puis elle se rappela enfin.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux.  
Que faire ?!  
Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.  
Allait-elle commettre les mêmes erreurs ?! Toujours resté en arrière ?!  
Non, cette fois il fallait qu'elle aide les gens qu'elle aime !  
Elle couru de toute ces forces pour enfin arrivé sur les lieux du "crime" : La maison d'Ichigo.  
La moitié de la façade avait été explosé. Karin était effondrer au sol. Rukia sur un coin baignant dans son sang, à moitié consciente... et ...  
Son coeur rata un battement.  
**Orihime** : Ichigo...  
Il était là debout. Vivant. Plus jeune. Avec cette même lueur dans les yeux. Cette lueur qui faisait vibrer tout le corps de la rousse. Il avait un énorme Zampakuto. Orihime eu un petit sourire nostalgique. Elle avait à peine connu cette arme. Elle l'avait connu de loin...  
Un Hollow de base se trouvait devant Ichigo. Il avait un bras en moins déjà...  
Orihime fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle entendait Ichigo hurler contre l'erreur de la nature.  
D'un mouvement vif et rapide, Orihime se retrouva devant Ichigo.  
**Orihime** (pensant) : _Je vais te protégé Ichigo..._  
Et elle plaça ses bras tendu devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et les ouvrit pleine de détermination.  
**Orihime** : Tsubaki !  
Elle espérait de toute ces forces, que ses capacité n'était pas redevenu ce qu'elles étaient dans le passés.  
Et elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vu Tsubaki réduire en cendre le Hollow qui était en face d'elle.  
Ichigo était épuisé. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à voir c'était de long cheveux roux devant lui.  
**Ichigo** (pensant) : _Maman ?_  
Il tomba de fatigue. Orihime se retourna vers lui.  
**Orihime** : ICHIGO ?!  
Elle s'approcha de lui affolé, puis remarqua qu'il était juste évanouit. Elle soupira, puis vu que Rukia la regardait sans comprendre. Alors elle grimaça. Avait-elle réellement le droit de changé radicalement le futur ?! Ses pensées lui firent peur alors elle prit la fuite.  
Elle marcha durant un long moment, les larmes tombant à flots.  
Puis elle toqua à une porte bien familière. Une petite fille vint lui ouvrir. Elle fut invité à entré, et vu enfin le maitre des lieux.  
Lui non-plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et encore moins qui était cette jeune-fille. Mais Orihime lui révéla bien vite avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de prononcé quoique ce soit.  
**Orihime** : Bonjour Urahara-san. J'ai besoin de votre aide, parce que ... je viens du futur.

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

**Yeaaah les gens ! Me voila de retour avec une histoire un peu plus cohérente. En réfléchissant je préfère encore ce genre d'histoire longue et bien prise de tête lol !**

**Vous devez avoir des TAS de questions à me posé ! Evidemment je m'en doute hein !**

**Pour vous prévenir, je tiens à vous dire que je me retape la total des épisodes de Bleach. Comme ça pas d'ambiguïté lol !**


	2. Intégration

**Chapitre 01 : Intégration.**

**...** : GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIING ! ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO !

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !

Ichigo venait d'exploser son père au sol. Celui-ci dans un cri de douleur expliqua à son fils qu'il n'avait désormais plus rien à lui apprendre. Tout avait l'air normal...jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se rappelle de quelque chose. Il empoigna son père férocement, l'inondant de question.

**Ichigo** (affolé) : Est-ce-que Karin et Yuzu vont bien ?!

**Isshin** : De quoi tu parles ?!

**Ichigo** (interloqué) : Quoi...?

La façon dont son père venait de lui parler était légèrement bizarre. Ichigo était pourtant sur des événements de la veille ! ... Son père le prenait-il pour un fou.  
Ne l'était-il pas après tout ? Il avait vu ... sa mère, hier soir ! Sa mère était venue le sauver ! ...  
Mais ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai ? Cette histoire de Shinigami était dans son imagination ! Et sa mère ? Elle ne pouvait pas apparaître comme ça. Elle était morte...il y a bien trop longtemps...  
Il vit l'ampleur des dégâts sur sa maison et il se reposa la question. Waouh mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu détruire la maison à ce point ?!

**Isshin** : C'est un miracle ! Un camion a percuté la maison, mais nous sommes tous indemnes !

**Karin** : Le vrai miracle c'est qu'un camion ait percuté la maison, mais que personne n'ait été réveillé par le bruit !

**Ichigo** (pensant) : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les blessures des filles ont disparues elles aussi. Mais un camion ? Ce n'est pas possible... Est-ce que c'est une façon dont les Shinigami expliquent les dégâts causés par leurs combats ?

**Yuzu** : Onii-chan ! Si tu ne prends pas ton petit-déjeuner maintenant tu risques d'être en retard.

Il regarda sa sœur. Les yeux dans le vague. Prononça un vague "oui", mais était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Que s'était-il réellement passé la veille ?! Il se demandait si Rukia était retournée à la Soul Society. Après tout c'était là-bas qu'elle vivait...

-

* * *

Orihime était en compagnie de Tatsuki. Il fallait qu'elle fasse très attention. Personne ne devait se rendre compte de rien. Surtout pas du temps qui l'avait changée. Et aussi faire attention à Rukia. Elle n'allait pas disparaître. Et même si Orihime s'était très vite enfuie la veille, Rukia risquerait de la reconnaître aujourd'hui. Pas beaucoup de filles dans les alentours avaient les cheveux roux ...  
C'était tout de même bizarre de revenir à cette période-là.  
Elle marchait avec Tatsuki, pleine d'insouciance, dans les couloirs du lycée de Karakura. Cette époque lui paraissait si lointaine !

**Tatsuki** : Orihime, tu as apporté ton déjeuner ?

**Orihime** : Oui.

Même leurs conversations sont tellement banales. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que dans quelques mois, elle et plusieurs personnes allait mourir. Dieu merci, au moins Tatsuki serait épargnée...jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen prenne le contrôle du monde ! Oh mon dieu ! Elle ne pouvait même pas laisser ça arriver. Une si grande envie d'aller démasquer Aizen à la Soul Society tout de suite la démangeait ! Mais au lieu de ça elle continuait de parler de son déjeuner...

**Orihime** : C'est pourtant délici...

...Sans faire attention où elle marchait. Pourtant elle savait ce qui allait se passer...

**Orihime** : Aie...

Elle était rentrée dans Ichigo, et avait fini par terre. Comme par le passé...

Ichigo : Oh c'est que toi Inoue ?

Son regard croisa le sien. Elle en fut étourdie. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui adresser la parole ? Il fallait qu'elle retrouve les mêmes paroles qu'elle avait prononcé il y a des mois.

**Orihime** (baissant le regard) : Désolée...

Tatsuki se posta entre Ichigo et Orihime, serrant les poings, fronçant les sourcils.

**Tatsuki** : Ichigo ! Tu ne peux pas rentrer dans les gens en disant "oh ce n'est que toi".

Ichigo recula un peu... surpris.

**Ichigo** : Oh euh ... excuse-moi... Ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête, plissa les yeux. Il lui tendit la main. Et au lieu de la refuser poliment comme la première fois, elle fut tellement attirée par cette main tendue vers elle. Elle se faisait même souffrance pour ne pas serrer dans ses bras l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et par sa bêtise... elle prit la main que lui tendait le roux. Celui-ci fut électrocuté, et quelque flash lui vinrent à l'esprit.

_**"Inoue, je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive"**_

_**"Il faut que j'aille retrouver Rukia !"**_

_**"On ne peut pas laisser Aizen faire ça..."**_

Il lâcha la main d'Orihime d'un coup, et la dévisagea du regard. Orihime aussi avait ressenti les picotements. Elle aussi elle avait vu les flashs... Et elle prit peur.

**Orihime** : Oh ... Euh ... Eh bien ... Je ... Euh ...

Puis elle fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant.

**Tatsuki** : Orihime !

Ichigo était resté figé. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ces images, et ces sons qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit ? Ce n'était pas ... normal. Aizen ? Qui c'était ? Rukia ? Était-ce la Shinigami ? Mais n'était-elle pas retournée à la Soul Society ? ...  
Et Pourquoi diable avait-il ressentit une aussi grande rage en lui, quand il avait dit à Orihime qu'il la protégerait quoiqu'il arrive ?!

-

* * *

Orihime s'en voulait ! Elle aurait pu se faire démasquer ! Elle se demandait même quelle influence dans le futur auront les réactions qu'elle a eues. Est-ce qu'Ichigo se triturait les méninges à cause des flashs qu'il avait vus lorsqu'elle lui avait touché la main ?  
Elle regardait le roux de loin. Pour l'instant il ne lui avait pas lancé un regard. Pendant l'heure de cour il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Pendant la pause il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Blaguant avec Keigo. Affirmant que c'était bien un camion qui était rentré dans le mur de son salon. Soudain Orihime vit Rukia arriver derrière Ichigo. Elle lui dit quelque chose. Il se retourne, et il est totalement choqué.  
Comment n'avait-elle pu pas voir ça la première fois ?  
Ichigo se lève, crie un peu, Rukia reste impassible avec un petit sourire d'ange. Keigo et Chad se demandent ce qu'a Ichigo. Celui-ci transpire à vue d'œil...

**Mizuiro** : C'est la nouvelle élève, Kuchiki-san.

**Rukia** : Enchantée !

Elle tendit sa main vers Ichigo, avec une expression polie. Et Orihime se demanda pendant un instant comme elle allait faire pour faire taire Ichigo. D'ici elle parvint à voir quelque chose d'écrit sur la main de Rukia. Elle se doutait que c'était sûrement des menaces. C'était bien son genre. Ichigo devint blanc. Rukia eu un sourire sadique... puis elle réussit à faire sortir Ichigo de la salle sans que personne ne trouve ça ... bizarre.  
Orihime décida de les suivre.

**Ichigo** (énervé) : Écoute ! Toi ! A quoi tu penses ?!  
**Rukia** (ironique) : Fichtre ! Que se passe-t-il? Que c'est effrayant...Quelque chose va m'arriver ?

Orihime pouffa cachée derrière un poteau. Rukia était vraiment audacieuse ! Ichigo était encore plus énervé et pointa son doigt en direction de la brune.

**Ichigo** : D'abord, arrête de parler comme ça !  
**Rukia** : Diantre je l'ai appris en une nuit. N'est-ce-pas impressionnant ?!  
**Ichigo** : Arf laisse tomber ! Quoiqu'il en soit qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu allais rentrer à la Soul Society.  
**Rukia** (reprenant un certain sérieux) : Débile ! Les seuls à pouvoirs y aller, sont les Shinigamis... Je ne possède plus cette facilité.  
**Ichigo** : Pardon ?  
**Rukia** (légèrement triste) : Hier soir, tu m'as pris quasiment tous mes pouvoirs de Shinigami.  
**Ichigo** : Je ne sais rien de tout ça !  
**Rukia** : A cause de toi je suis forcée de prendre ce faux corps !  
**Ichigo** : Un faux corps ?! C'est quoi ça ?!

Orihime savait chaque chose que Rukia s'évertuait à expliquer à Ichigo. Elle les écouta avec une pointe d'amusement...

**Ichigo** : JE REFUSE !

Ichigo argumenta. Rukia enfila son gant, et couru vers le lycéen. Son âme sortit de son corps qui s'effondra sans vie. Orihime savait ce qui allait se passer. Rukia allait convaincre Ichigo par la morale... Il lui avait déjà raconté. Elle n'avait pas la force de les suivre, et elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire prendre... Elle s'assit alors à côté du corps vide d'Ichigo. Elle le mit sur le dos. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux et l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes. La douceur d'Ichigo... elle avait toujours voulu la connaitre. C'est douloureux de ce dire qu'après tout ce temps... Ichigo ne la considérait toujours pas comme une femme. C'était triste. Ses mains glissèrent sur le visage d'Ichigo... Elle en eut des frissons. Puis elle se décida à se lever. Si Ichigo et Rukia revenaient et la voyaient ... elle risquait de tout foutre en l'air ! Elle ne devait changer que les bons moments ! Elle devait laisser le reste comme tel !

-

* * *

Il avait tué ce Hollow. Il avait sauvé cet enfant. Il se sentait mieux. Il marchait avec Rukia, lentement...

**Ichigo** : J'ai vu ma mère hier. T-Tu crois qu'elle est un fantôme elle aussi ?

Rukia fronça les sourcils.

**Rukia** : Euh ... depuis combien de temps est-elle décédée ?  
**Ichigo** (yeux dans le vague) : Des années...  
**Rukia** : Alors ce n'est pas possible.  
**Ichigo** : Quoi ? Mais non je ne peux pas avoir eu une hallucination !  
**Rukia :** Si elle est morte il y'a des années alors, soit elle est devenu un Hollow, soit ... un Shinigami la emmené à la Soul Society ... et donc dans un cas comme un autre, il est impossible que tu l'aies vue.

Ichigo resta figé un instant, le bonheur d'avoir revu sa mère se dissipant tout doucement.

**Ichigo** : Mais ... c'est pourtant elle qui nous a sauvé hier...

Il était abasourdi. Qui pouvait être cette femme qui possède les mêmes cheveux que sa mère. En plus il était presque certain d'avoir reconnu l'odeur lointaine de sa mère quand elle s'était posté devant lui.

**Rukia** : Mais cette jeune fille qui est apparue, elle doit avoir ton âge, Ichigo !  
**Ichigo** : Impossible ! Je connais tous les gens de mon âge ... personne n'est rousse, enfin ça ne passe pas ina...

Il se stoppa.

**Ichigo** : Je ne connais qu'une seule rousse de mon âge. Et c'est impossible, c'est une humaine tout à fait normal, un peu timide certes mais ... c'est une adolescente, qui a déjà tout perdu...!  
**Rukia** : Dans tous les cas, Ichigo, ce n'est pas ta mère...

Ichigo eu le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Orihime Inoue pouvait-elle ... ? Non...Ce n'était absolument pas possible ! ...Il était quand même énormément déçu ! Parce qu'il aurait tant aimé voir sa mère de nouveau. Se dire, qu'elle était là, quelque part, veillant sur lui ... Et puis si ça n'était pas sa mère, qui était cette mystérieuse inconnue ? Il se dépêcha d'aller en cour, le cœur serré, ce demandant quel tournant étrange prenait sa vie.

* * *

La journée passa très lentement pour Orihime qui avait cette impression pesante de déjà-vu. De plus elle se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle était là, à écouter des cours qu'elle avait déjà entendus, voir ses amies lui raconter des histoires qu'elle avait déjà entendues et dont elle savait la fin...tout en sachant qu'Aizen œuvrait à mettre son plan en marche, et que dans quelques mois ses amis et elle y compris allaient passer hors de la barrière de la vie...  
Elle n'était pas revenue du futur pour aller en cour, tout de même ! C'était assez clair non ?  
Elle réussit à se contenir toute la journée tant bien que mal. Elle savait qu'elle était tout de même assez crispée, et que ses amis avaient senti qu'elle était en quelque sorte différente de d'habitude...Mais elle se promit de faire des progrès d'ici les jours à venir pour paraître normal.  
Elle finit par rentrer chez elle épuisée. Elle n'eut même pas la force de faire à manger. Elle s'installa devant son bureau, devant ses cahiers...Puis une sorte d'impression de déjà-vu fit surface. Elle se sentit observée, et sans plus réfléchir, elle ferma les rideaux avec un frisson d'effroi.  
Elle finit par s'endormir avec toujours ce même pressentiment horrible au creux des entrailles.  
Quand elle se leva le lendemain elle avait mal au ventre tellement il était vide, puisqu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un long moment. Alors elle se décida à sortir au Conbini du coin s'acheter des poireaux et compagnie pour pouvoir manger convenablement.  
Cependant toujours tiraillée dans ses pensées après avoir fait ses courses, elle ne fit pas attention en traversant et une voiture arriva vers elle à toute allure. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle se sentit tirée vers la gauche puis elle tomba au sol.  
Lorsqu'elle se releva étourdie, elle comprit enfin d'où venait son mauvais pressentiment...Sora...Son frère ! Il allait revenir en Hollow ! Et c'était d'ailleurs lui qui venait de la sauver... ! Bouleversée par le fait de devoir affronter ça une deuxième fois elle garda la tête baissée, ne bougeant plus.

**Ichigo** : Hey !

Oh non pas Ichigo et Rukia. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette alors s'ils viennent en plus lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais à peine leva-t-elle les yeux vers le roux qu'elle se sentit légèrement rassuré.

**Ichigo** : Inoue ?

**Orihime** : Kurosaki-kun...

**Ichigo** (un peu inquiet) : Cette voiture t'a-t-elle renversée ?

Que dire ? Que dire ? Qu'avait-elle dit la dernière fois que c'était arrivé ? Il fallait qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle prit donc un air insouciant.

**Orihime** : Mhm...Peut-être.

**Ichigo** : Peut-être ?! (Un peu énervé sur les bords) Est-ce-que ça va ?!

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'inquiète et qu'il fasse attention à elle. Elle ne devait pas altérer le passé. Ça, elle en avait conscience. Et Urahara le lui avait bien dit il y a trois jours. Elle décida de le calmer, sans attirer l'attention.

**Orihime** : Oui, rien de bien grave. Je vais très très bien !

Elle fit quelques gestes étranges, pour lui montrer qu'elle était en effet en pleine forme. Rukia la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Se souvenait-elle de l'avoir vu la sauver elle et Ichigo quand ce dernier avait pris ses pouvoirs ?! Elle eut légèrement peur de cette hypothèse.

**Ichigo** : Bien ? Bien !? Où est partie la voiture ?!

Pourquoi Ichigo ne savait-il pas lâcher l'affaire, et voulait-il tout savoir ? Elle avait toujours trouvé ça mignon, mais cette fois elle avait un peu peur de se faire découvrir. Elle prit un air perdu...ça allait peut-être l'énerver et comme ça il allait ne plus essayer de comprendre.

**Orihime** : Oh, euh...elle est partie...Hihi !

**Ichigo** : EH OH !

Ichigo pétait les plombs devant l'insouciance de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit elle qui lui ait sauvé la vie la dernière fois ! Elle n'arrivait même pas à prendre réellement soin d'elle, à se faire renverser comme ça, sans comprendre ! Orihime prit l'expression de quelqu'un qui serait secouée par les cris d'Ichigo – parce que si ses souvenirs sont bons, alors c'est ce qu'elle avait fait la première fois.

**Orihime** (comme un enfant prit en faute) : Je suis désolée...

Ichigo se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Pourquoi s'énervait-il autant dès qu'il s'agissait d'Inoue ? Il se détendit légèrement, essayant de se calmer.

**Ichigo **: Euh...en tout cas, je suis content que tu n'aies rien de grave...

Orihime eu son cœur qui fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas remarqué à quel point Ichigo s'inquiétait pour elle avant. A quel point il voulait prendre soin d'elle... Elle tourna la tête vers Rukia. Elle avait les sourcils de plus en plus froncés. A quoi pensait-elle.

**Orihime** : Kuchiki-san ?

**Rukia** (légèrement agressive) : T'es qui toi ?!

Elle vu Ichigo se pencher vers elle, et lui souffler quelque chose. Rukia avait-elle vraiment des doutes ? Elle crut lire sur les lèvres d'Ichigo quelque chose comme « elle est dans notre classe ! ». L'expression de Rukia changea du tout au tout, et avec une pirouette digne du XIVe siècle, elle salua Orihime joyeusement. Ichigo avait-il réussi a dissiper ses doutes -si elle en avait- ou jouait-elle un jeu ?

**Rukia** : Oh ! Saluuut Inoue-san, comment vas-tu ?

Orihime copia la pirouette de la brune en riant, et lui répondit qu'elle allait bien.

**Rukia** : Tu faisais des courses ?

Après une petite discussion sur le diner plus que bizarre qu'Orihime allait préparer entre autre, elle fit volte-face et s'en alla. Elle marchait tout en ayant une boule au ventre. Rukia avait remarqué la trace faite par Sora sur sa jambe. Elle aurait dû être plus prudente. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo et Rukia vienne la sauver !  
Orihime passa la journée à réfléchir à un moyen d'attirer son frère chez elle. Mais elle ne voyait pas quoi faire. Puis elle se dit qu'elle allait attendre, puis tuer son frère avant qu'Ichigo ne vienne. Cette idée lui donnait un haut-le-cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de tuer son frère ! Comment allait-elle oser faire une chose pareille ?! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix ! Ça allait éviter de fâcheuses choses !  
Le soir venu, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Orihime sursauta. Qui ça pouvait être ? Elle essaya de se rappeler puis quand sa mémoire refit surface, elle resta figée. Puis elle ouvrit en trombe la porte.

**Orihime** : Tatsuki-chan !

Elle la regarda paniquée. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser entrer ! Ca la mettrait en danger, comme la première fois ! Peut-être même que ça serait pire ! Alors qu'elle sentit des frissons tout le long de son échine, elle essaya de cacher ses émotions.

**Tatsuki** : Tiens, ma mère m'a demandé de t'apporter ça...

**Orihime** : Ah merci !

Elle prit le plat des mains de sa jeune amie, puis la regarda dans les yeux. Bien sûr, en temps normal elle l'aurait invitée à entrer, mais là elle ne le fit pas. Tatsuki trouva ça légèrement bizarre.

**Tatsuki **: Je peux entrer ?!

**Orihime** : Non !

Tatsuki se figea. Orihime se rendit compte qu'elle y était allée un peu fort.

**Orihime** : Je veux dire ... pas ce soir, désolée.

**Tatsuki** : Pourquoi ?

**Orihime** : Euh je ...

Une excuse vite ! Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit ! Que pourrait-il l'occuper, alors qu'elle vivait seule ? Mais quelle idiote !

**Orihime **: Tu vois, il y à ce contrôle demain, et si on passe la soirée ensemble ...je ...je doute d'avoir la force de l'apprendre.

L'expression de Tatsuki devint déçue et Orihime dû se faire violence pour faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue. La brune finit par lui dire qu'elle comprenait, et lui souhaiter un bon appétit. Puis elle s'en alla. Orihime entra chez elle, puis elle posa le plat de la mère de Tatsuki sur sa table basse. Elle n'osa même pas y toucher. Elle savait que son frère allait faire surface dans pas longtemps, mais en plus tous ces mensonges qu'elle commençait déjà à dire alors que ce n'était que le début, lui noua l'estomac...  
Elle sentit soudainement une forte poussée spirituelle du côté de la maison d'Ichigo. Oh non ! Sora venait d'attaquer le jeune Shinigami en premier ! Est-ce que ça s'était aussi passé comme ça la première fois ?! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le savait même pas...  
La pression spirituelle qui provenait de chez Ichigo, disparut subitement.  
La sensation d'un tremblement de terre la frappa, et elle sut. _Son frère était là_.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Apprendre à ne pas intervenir

**Hello tout le monde ! ~**

**J'ai enfin repris du service en quelque sorte, car j'ai décidé de terminée cette fiction une fois pour toute, avec une trame à peu prêt complète. Donc maintenant faut juste quelques encouragement et BIM je pourrais finir de travailler sur mon bébé.**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 02 : **_

_**Apprendre à ne pas intervenir.**_

La première fois que Sora était venu la voir, elle ne l'avait pas vu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en âme. Mais cette fois, elle le vit entrer dans sa maison tel un serpent. Elle en eut des frissons.

Au moins, cette fois, Tatsuki ne risquait rien.

-Onii-Chan...Souffla la rousse.

Elle fut prise d'un vertige. C'était toujours aussi douloureux comme moment, même si aujourd'hui elle savait ce qui se passait, et surtout ce qu'était un Hollow...elle n'en éprouvait tout de même pas moins la douleur de voir son frère être ainsi par sa faute.

-_Orihime_...Commença son frère d'une voix gutturale. Tu as changé...Tu es capable de me voir ? Très étrange...

Elle ne répondit rien et posa directement sa main sur ses barrettes, prête à charger. Cependant, elle hésita pendant une fraction de seconde. Et cette fraction de seconde lui fut fatale, car comprenant soudainement qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'attaquer, il la fouetta à l'aide de sa queue. Elle se retrouva éjectée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle atterrit violemment contre un mur. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, et elle sentait déjà qu'elle avait une côte cassée. Elle soupira d'agacement en se levant. Elle n'était pas revenue du passé pour se faire écrabouiller par son frère devenu un Hollow.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en charge.

-Onii-chan, je suis désolée...Commença-t-elle néanmoins prise par la culpabilité. Tu es devenu cette chose par ma faute, un monstre dénué de sentiments...mais je vais réparer mes erreurs, et t'envoyer à la Soul Society...

A l'entente de cette phrase, le Hollow ressentit un sentiment de douleur extrême. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'il était un monstre ?! Il ne l'était pas. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, et encore maintenant, aujourd'hui il était revenu pour la prendre avec lui.

-Tu es à moi !

-Non ! Tu dois partir Onii-chan ! Tu dois être en paix avec toi-même désormais...

Sora n'était pas d'accord. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Il allait prendre Orihime avec lui, puis ils mangeraient ensemble l'âme délicieuse de ce jeune shinigami de tout à l'heure. Ainsi, il aurait enfin tout ce qu'il voulait depuis un moment. C'était un peu sa vision du bonheur.

Orihime reposa sa main sur sa barrette, et cette fois elle n'hésita pas. Les yeux brillant de détermination, elle regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

-Tsubaki !

Le Hollow fut touché de plein fouet et en perdit sa queue. Il poussa un râle d'horreur tellement puissant qu'Orihime boucha ses oreilles sur le coup. Ce cri la touchait-elle encore plus parce qu'il s'agissait de son frère ? Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

-_Désolé_...

Il leva sa grosse patte afin d'écraser celle qui avait été sa sœur. Mais elle mit son bouclier juste à temps. Elle renvoya de nouveau Tsubaki et son frère perdit maintenant ses deux bras. Il hurla de nouveau, et alors qu'Orihime voulait lui envoyer le coup fatal, il disparut.

-Quoi ?! Mais où est-il ?!

Elle se concentra pour se rendre compte qu'il était parti pratiquement à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle paniqua pendant un instant, se demandant comment elle allait s'y rendre, mais elle sentit un autre danger plus grave arriver vers elle.

_Ichigo_.

-Mince! Murmura la rousse.

Elle tourna dans tous les sens. Il était à deux rues de chez elle, et tout était en désordre. Le mur à sa droite était fracassé, et sa table basse était réduite en miette.

Que faire ?

Elle réfléchit pendant un court instant, et se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé à ce stade de ses pouvoirs.

Elle tendit les bras devant elle, et se concentra.

-Sôten Kesshun !

Elle regarda sous ses yeux ébahit les objets détruits se remettre en place très rapidement. Puis sa maison redevint comme si personne ne l'avait attaquée. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, elle se dépêcha de retourner devant son bureau, au moment même où Ichigo et Rukia traversèrent sa maison. Elle fit comme si elle ne les voyait pas et ne les entendait pas. De cette façon, elle était heureuse d'être dos à eux.

Ichigo et Rukia regardèrent la pièce d'un air étonné. Tout était parfaitement rangé, et calme. Aucun problème ici.

Ichigo, frustré, se tourna vers Rukia.

-C'est quoi ton délire ?! Y'a rien ici !

-Mais...

La brune prit son téléphone portable, et vérifia. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux au moment où elle vit le _BIP _de son téléphone s'affoler et s'arrêter d'un coup. Ichigo ne comprenait pas son silence, et grogna.

-Alors ? Où est-il ? Je ne peux pas le laisser se promener ici et faire du mal à Inoue !

Rukia regarda fixement le dos de la rousse, qui faisait semblant de compléter ses mathématiques alors qu'il n'en était rien. Puis elle leva de nouveau la tête vers Ichigo.

-J'étais sûre qu'il était ici mais il n'y a aucun dégât, et puis je viens de le voir se promener vers la baie de cette ville, et finalement il vient de disparaître.

Ichigo souffla de soulagement, et il se mit accroupi pendant une fraction de seconde. Rassuré de ne pas se battre contre le frère de sa camarade.

-Ichigo ?

-Je suis soulagé.

-Soulagé ?! T'as autant la flemme que ça de faire ton travail de Shinigami remplaçant ?!

Ichigo se leva d'un bond tout en fronçant encore plus les sourcils qu'à l'accoutumer. Puis il fusilla du regard sa nouvelle coéquipière.

-Pas du tout ! Je suis soulagé car je ne voulais pas « _tuer _» le frère d'Inoue ! Tu sais...

Il fixa la rousse à son tour avec un regard lointain et empli de tristesse. Il resta un moment silencieux en se rappelant les moments difficiles.

-...j'étais là, lorsqu'elle a amené Sora à notre Clinique. Et puis...j'étais là, quand mon père lui a annoncé que c'était trop tard. _Tu sais quel sentiment c'est de vivre ça _?! Ne nous juge pas de cette manière !

Puis après avoir grogné de nouveau il s'éclipsa, laissant Rukia observer durement la rousse. Elle ne dit rien, mais Orihime sentait qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Puis elle s'en alla à son tour. Orihime resta un moment sans rien dire, en redoutant que Rukia ne revienne et l'espionne. Puis elle soupira de soulagement, avant de mettre la main sur son cœur. Il battait à toute vitesse. Ce qu'Ichigo venait de dire lui avait retourné le cerveau et le cœur.

C'était bien trop difficile de se dire qu'il lui faisait confiance, et qu'il comprenait sa douleur, mais aussi qu'il prenait sa défense alors qu'elle allait passer le reste de son temps à lui mentir.

Le cœur gros, elle secoua sa tête afin d'effacer toutes ces idées noires. Après tout, si elle ne faisait pas ce sacrifice...ils mourraient tous. Et elle fera tout pour que ses amis restent en vie.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas périr...Souffla-t-elle.

L'esprit remonté à bloc sur la mission qu'elle s'était promis d'effectuer, elle sortit. La nuit était froide mais dégagée. La lune brillait haute dans le ciel, et les étoiles scintillaient. Mais le cœur d'Orihime était lourd et ses pensées étaient aussi noires que le ciel.

Elle ne devait pas faiblir.

Elle se mit à courir. Le vent frais lui explosa dans les poumons. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, comme si elle allait exploser de l'intérieur. Un furieux point de côté lui donna presque envie d'arrêter sa course, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle devait courir. Courir et retrouver Sora. Selon Rukia, quelqu'un l'avait exterminée, mais qui ? Personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire ça ! Rukia était la shinigami affectée à Karakura et elle n'avait désormais plus aucun pouvoir, les ayant relégués au roux. Cependant, ces deux-là étaient avec elle pendant que le Hollow avait péri.

Alors qui ?

Qui était capable d'une chose pareille ? Ishida... ? C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours eu ses pouvoirs de Quincy, et qu'il vivait dans une constante rivalité avec les Shinigamis...mais avait-il réellement tué son frère ?

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ! Elle aurait dû le tuer ! Ishida n'aurait jamais dû entendre parler de cette histoire.

Elle courait encore à en perdre haleine, et l'air lui manquait cruellement. Elle allait tomber au sol de fatigue, au moment même où elle entendit une voix derrière son dos :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû changer le présent, Inoue-san.

Elle s'arrêta, les jambes flageolantes. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Pourtant, elle était effrayée à l'idée de se retourner. Avait-elle faillit à sa tâche ? Déjà ? Elle inspira profondément, reprenant peu à peu le souffle qui lui manquait, puis elle se retourna enfin pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

-L'ai-je réellement modifié ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait contrôler.

L'homme face à elle retira son couvre-chef de manière solennelle et la regarda dans ses yeux, laissant quelques mèches blondes couvrir son regard.

-A toi de me le dire. Comment ça s'était passé la dernière fois ?

La rousse trembla. Le souvenir de cette première fois n'était pas vraiment un souvenir qu'elle chérissait et qu'elle aimait garder en tête. Pourtant elle fit un effort pour se souvenir de chaque détail. Il est vrai que ce moment avait permis à plusieurs choses de se passer.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, Urahara-san.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, furtivement, laissant le silence planer entre eux. L'aura qu'elle sentait provenir du vendeur l'inquiétait. Orihime trembla. Il était vrai qu'au fil du temps, elle s'était rendu compte qu'Urahara pouvait être une personne très effrayante. Il était doté d'une très grande intelligence, c'était un savant, mais surtout il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et sur le moment, Orihime se mit à redouter l'instant où le blond lui dirait d'arrêter de faire ce qu'elle faisait et de juste laisser les choses se passer comme elles s'étaient déjà passées auparavant. Mais non, Orihime ne voulait pas que tout se repasse comme avant. Elle ne voulait pas voir la Terre périr sous ses yeux.

-Bien sûr que ça en a...Susurra-t-il d'une voix inquiétante. Crois-tu que tous ses petits détails ne changent pas les choses ?!

Il commençait à élever la voix, et lorsqu'Orihime plongea son regard dans le sien, elle y vit une étincelle de menace.

-Il y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas ma petite Inoue-san ! Tant de choses ! Et tu as déjà modifié plus de choses que tu ne le crois le jour de ton arrivée...lorsque tu as tué le premier Hollow qu'Ichigo devait affronter !

-Je...

-Était-il en danger de mort la première fois qu'il avait affronté ce Hollow ?! En est-il mort ?!

-Non, mais je...

-Alors tu n'avais aucune raison de le tuer à sa place !

-Mais...Je...Je ne pouvais pas...

Urahara plissa les yeux, et le ventre de la belle se noua.

-Tu ne pouvais pas quoi ? Le voir se battre ? C'était trop dur pour ton petit cœur ?

Orihime se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas se faire pousser à bout comme ça. Elle en avait marre de rester à ne rien faire en sachant qu'Aizen préparait un tas de plan maléfique à la Soul Society à l'instant même.

-Emmenez-moi à la Soul Society...

Un silence plana, puis … Urahara explose de rire.

-Pour quoi faire ? Tu comptes tuer Aizen ? Et par quel moyen je te prie ?

Orihime se tut. Urahara avait raison. Même si elle avait acquis plus de force que l'an dernier, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne faisait pas du tout le poids contre l'homme contre qui elle vouait une haine éternelle. Elle tourna la tête vers le Lac qui se trouvait à ses pieds, et s'assit sur l'herbe, mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas encore capable de faire quoique ce soit.

Urahara vint en silence s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme, et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Il la regarda tendrement et Orihime ne sentit plus cette aura de terreur émaner du corps du vendeur. Il était au contraire en train de la couver d'un regard affectueux.

-C'est dur n'est-ce-pas, d'être impuissante en sachant ce qui va se passer ?

Elle ne quitta pas la vision de ses deux prunelles bleu nuit, tout en essayant de s'imprimer de la quiétude que lui envoyait l'homme à ses côtés. Savait-il ce qu'elle ressentait ? Était-il passé par là ? Malheureusement il se doutait depuis un moment qu'Aizen était du côté obscur de la force. Mais jusqu' à aujourd'hui, il était toujours impuissant.

Oui il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, et pourtant il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

-L'an dernier, ce soir-ci, Tatsuki était venue m'apporter un dîner que sa mère avait fait spécialement pour moi. Nous mangions tranquillement en riant, quand je m'aperçus que mon ourson était tombé au sol à moitié déchiré. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis morte. Je n'ai rien vu venir. J'ai aperçu du sang sur ma peluche, et je me suis rendue compte qu'il provenait de mon abdomen. Puis j'ai perdu connaissance. Tatsuki en revanche, elle n'était pas morte. Mais ce jour-là c'était la première fois qu'elle s'était mise à percevoir un Hollow. Elle ne le voyait pas bien, juste une forme floue, mais ça a été un élément déclencheur pour elle je suppose. Ça a dû être le début de ses soupçons. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle vienne ici et se fasse tabasser par la réincarnation de mon frère, même si elle en aurait aucun souvenir le lendemain. Et puis...dans le passé j'ai toujours été un poids pour Kurosaki-kun. C'est toujours lui qui était venu à ma rescousse. Depuis le tout début. Alors j'ai pris sur moi, et j'ai voulu me débarrasser de Sora moi-même, sans infliger à Kurosaki-kun cette corvée et ce supplice de tuer le frère de sa camarade de classe. Mais...

Les larmes se mirent à couler, et Urahara sentant les gouttes tomber sur leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre, se dégagea et puis prit la jeune rousse dans ses bras de manière paternelle la laissant pleurer de tout son saoul.

-...c'était trop dur ! C'est mon frère et malgré toute ma bonne volonté je n'ai pas réussi à en venir à bout. Je suis quand même reconnaissante du fait que vous ayez arrêté Sora. Je me serai sentie très mal si Kurosaki-kun aurait dû le tuer une seconde fois.

Elle se tut cette fois, profitant de l'étreinte qu'Urahara lui offrait. C'était son seul allié durant cette bataille, et personne ne serait capable de la comprendre sans en devenir fou. Lorsque vous apprenez qu'une personne proche de vous connaît déjà tous vos faits et gestes en avance, vous en prenez peur. Et Orihime ne voulait pas voir cette expression sur le visage et ses amis. Urahara avait été totalement étonnant au moment où elle était venue le voir, car il n'avait pas du tout réagit comme ça, au contraire...comme si il savait que c'était possible que quelqu'un vienne du futur.

_**Début du Flash-back :**_

Elle marcha durant un long moment, les larmes tombant à flot.  
Puis elle toqua à une porte bien familière. Une petite fille vint lui ouvrir. Elle fut invitée à entrer, et vit enfin le maître des lieux.  
Lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et encore moins qui était cette jeune-fille. Mais Orihime lui révéla bien vite avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de prononcer quoique ce soit.

-Bonjour Urahara-san. J'ai besoin de votre aide, parce que ... je viens du futur.

Il est resté seulement un instant silencieux. Comme s'il réfléchissait à très haute vitesse. Et elle garda un visage bien sérieux, alors que lui se déridait puis finalement lui offrit un énorme sourire dénué d'inquiétude comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Eh bien, je savais que j'allais voir des choses de toutes sortes durant ma vie, mais si je m'attendais à ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Bon suis-moi. Finit-il par proposer.

Il marcha devant elle, et elle le suivit, sans un mot, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur, au fait ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir.

-Orihime Inoue.

-Enchantée, sourit le vieil homme mielleusement. Et moi je suis Ura…

-Je sais. Le coupa-t-elle, le ventre noué.

-Evidemment…Soupira-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers son petit salon qu'Orihime connaissait plus que trop bien, l'ayant parcouru un nombre de fois avec ses amis lors des moments qui relevait d'une importance capitale, mais qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés à l'époque où elle était tombée.

Elle s'assit, et il prit place face à elle. Il lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant alors que son regard était on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Alors ? Raconte-moi, ce que tu sais.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Devait-elle lui raconter ? Est-ce que ça allait avoir des répercussions sur l'avenir ? Elle ne s'était posé aucune question depuis tout à l'heure, mais maintenant qu'elle avait dit à quelqu'un d'où elle venait, elle commençait à se demander si ça n'allait pas changer les choses, dans le futur…

Il est vrai qu'elle devait changer le futur, c'était sa mission, mais … qu'avait-elle le droit de changer ?

-Je…

Elle resta bloquée, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle avait droit de dire, en ayant les yeux exorbités sans s'en rendre compte.

-Je ne…

Pas un mot de plus n'avait l'air d'exister dans son vocabulaire pourtant plutôt varié d'habitude.

Urahara sentait bien qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou non, alors avec un regard réconfortant, qui suivit son sourire de tout à l'heure, il posa sa main sur la sienne, en plongeant ses yeux dans les iris gris de la jeune fille, l'incitant au calme.

Au bout de quelques secondes, après avoir eu les larmes aux yeux, elle finit cependant par se calmer, tout en agrippant soudainement la main du blond.

-Je…je peux vous faire confiance ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix méfiante.

Il eut un léger rictus, cette situation était quelque peu ironique en sachant quelle sorte de vendeur il était.

-Eh bien, sur ce genre de sujet, oui.

-L'humanité en dépend.

-Je sais. Je l'avais deviné en voyant à quel point tu n'arrives pas à m'en parler. Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner les détails, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir le futur en avance, je veux juste connaitre la grande menace.

Orihime inspira profondément. Puis elle tourna la paume de sa main vers celle du vendeur, entremêlant ses doigt au siens, sans aucune arrière-pensée, elle avait juste besoin de réconfort, et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait avoir en cet instant…c'était la main d'Urahara Kisuke.

-A…Aizen il va…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, et il ferma les yeux, en faisant face à l'horrible fatalité qui s'abattait sur lui. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir tort.

-Je m'en doutais, mais tu viens de confirmer mes doutes.

Il re-pointa ses iris dans les prunelles de la rousse, puis parla d'une voix douce mais distinct.

-Ecoute-moi, Inoue-san, es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances ?

-Oui, répondit-elle sûre d'elle.

-Tu sais que ce sont de graves accusations.

-Oui, mais je ne dis pas ça à la légère, mais à juste titre ! Il…va faire des choses…terrifiantes et horribles ! Je ne dirais pas ça, si ça n'était pas le cas, mais il projette de tout détruire. La Soul Society et aussi la Terre.

Kisuke lâcha la main de la jeune femme, pour se mettre debout et faire les cents pas. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi préoccupé. Mais jamais aussi elle n'avait été présente devant lui lorsqu'il apprenait un sujet aussi sérieux. Il avait toujours caché sa peur et son inquiétude devant ses blagues douteuses, préférant énerver Ichigo.

-Comment tout a commencé pour toi ? Que sais-tu du commencement ? Demanda-t-il, fébrile.

-Je…

-Réfléchis-bien, chaque petit détail à son importance ne l'oublie pas !

Elle fronça les sourcils cherchant dans les méandres de son esprit. Pour elle tout avait commencé après l'attaque de Sora. Quand elle avait été une âme pour la première fois. Après ça, elle avait pu voir plus ou moins les Hollows et autres monstres invisibles pour les êtres humains normaux, mais le vrai commencement été un peu avant…quand…

-C'est quand Rukia à donner ses pouvoirs à Kurosaki-kun.

-Kuchiki et …Kurosaki ?! Je n'y crois pas ! Alors Isshin avait raison…

-Quoi ?! _Le père de Kurosaki-kun est au courant de l'existence des Shinigami_ ?!

-Inoue-san, tout comme tu ne dois pas me dire le futur, je n'ai pas le droit d'influencer le tien, je ne peux rien te dire de ce que tu ne dois pas apprendre de ma bouche.

Déglutissant difficilement et digérant mal l'information qu'elle venait de se prendre en pleine tête, elle hocha cette dernière en signe d'approbation.

-Et as-tu changé quelque chose du futur jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Euh…je ne crois pas. Réfléchit-elle. Ah ! J'ai tué le premier Hollow d'Ichigo, celui qui avait neutralisé Rukia et la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait donné ses pouvoirs. Je viens de le faire à l'instant mais je ne crois pas que…

Urahara se stoppa dans ses cent pas et se retourna d'un coup vif vers elle, la prenant par les épaules.

-QUOI ?! Kuchiki-san a-t-elle donné ses pouvoirs à Kurosaki ?!

Soudain effrayée, elle le fixa dans les yeux un moment dans les yeux avant de retrouver la parole.

-Euh…O-Oui…elle…elle l'a fait !

Il soupira visiblement soulagé.

-Ecoute Inoue-san…tu ne dois plus rien modifier du passé ok ?! Ai-je été clair ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-_Pardon_ ?! Mais je DOIS changer le passé et ainsi le futur ! JE NE PEUX PAS LAISSER AIZEN TOUT DETRUIRE ! Hurla-t-elle d'une rage enfouie en se levant.

Ils se firent face un instant, sans que l'un des deux ne veuille baisser le regard. Orihime ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'autant de courage et de conviction. Mais les horreurs auxquelles elle avait été confronté la poussait à prendre ses décisions sur le moment, de manière presque impulsive…_Je ressemble presque à Kurosaki-kun_…Pensa-t-elle amère.

Urahara finit par fermer les yeux et s'éloigner de la rousse tout en soupirant.

-Tuer Aizen ? Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Mais il ne s'y attend pas ! Comme ça on pourra l'avoir par surprise.

Urahara fronça les sourcils.

-Crois-tu que c'est aussi SIMPLE ! Non, sinon je l'aurais déjà arrêté, _nous avons besoin d'un plan_, et attendre que tout le monde soit au courant de sa traitrise. Sinon au moindre faux pas, on risque de se faire exécuter par le Gotei13.

Orihime soupira. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Elle se rassit de nouveau, tout en admettant sa défaite. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller étriper ce monstre dans son sommeil, et elle n'en était peut-être pas capable.

-D'accord.

Kisuke soupira de soulagement.

-Quand va-t-il mettre sa vraie nature à jour ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Est-ce pour bientôt ?! Questionna-t-il irrité.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant à lui révéler le futur.

-Oui.

-Alors j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Merci d'être passée Inoue-san.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, indiquant clairement que la discussion était close. Puis il lui sourit de nouveau comme si de rien n'était.

-Au plaisir de te revoir, bientôt.

Elle hocha la tête tout en s'en allant.

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

-J'ai encore changé le futur, j'imagine…Souffla-t-elle de manière affirmative cette fois, en repensant à leur dernière discussion.

Il se tourna vers elle, silencieux, en hochant légèrement la tête.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, malgré le fait que vous m'aviez mise en garde, Urahara-san.

-Je sais que ça sera dur de revivre des moments difficiles, en sachant que tu peux les contourner.

Les larmes qui avaient séché revinrent dans ses prunelles, mais elle les chassa de nouveau. Elle devait cesser d'être faible. Elle devait enfermer son cœur entre 4 murs de briques épaisses, et ne pas souffrir de sa conscience.

-Je dois y faire face.

Urahara lui sourit de manière bienveillante. Ça lui fit chaud en cœur, surtout en sachant que leur dernière discussion ne c'était pas terminée en très bons termes.

-Tu sais, Inoue-san, je pense que si les divinités supérieures t'ont permis de revenir ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. Et surtout ça signifie que tu en as la force nécessaire.

Voir les choses sous cet angle lui permettrait peut-être de tenir le coup.

-_Merci_. Dit-elle sincèrement.

* * *

Quelques jours après la mort de Sora, Orihime avait fait en sorte de paraitre le plus naturel possible envers ses camarades, et de vivre comme dans le passé, et de se lier d'amitié avec Rukia, essayant de faire taire ses soupçons.

Elle pensait justement qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'un Hollow dans le coin, puis elle vit Chad courir tout droit passant devant elle à l'allure d'une flèche, le dos de sa chemise couverte de sang.

Elle sentit que ce jour-ci n'avait rien de paisible, et elle courut derrière le jeune homme, tout en se faisant discrète. En arrivant à destination, elle se cacha le plus possible, tout en cachant son reiatsu par la même occasion.

Rukia était plaquée contre un mur, étranglée, par un Hollow tout à fait horrible. Elle ne semblait pas maitriser la situation…pourtant Chad accourut, et frappa le monstre dans le mille, l'envoyant valser.

_Il les voit déjà ?!_ Se demanda Orihime étonnée.

-Ah…est-ce que…je l'ai touché ? Demanda Chad, plus à lui-même qu'à Rukia.

Apparemment le jeune lycéen n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, et ne voyait pas le Hollow devant lui, mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait une force incroyable, et il savait déjà qu'il voulait l'utiliser pour aider autrui. Orihime n'avait jamais assisté à cette scène par le passé, et…elle était vachement impressionnée par son ami.

Le hollow avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et la rousse l'aperçut utiliser sa ruse plus d'une fois. Mais Chad faisait preuve d'une grande ingéniosité, et d'une force incroyable, sans oublier son instinct épatant !

Et le combat fit rage, alors qu'elle observait tout ça, de loin, en serrant les poings. Chad utilisait sa force brute, et Rukia le guidait. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, et Orihime envoya une seule fois, Tsubaki, discrètement, pour couper quelques membres inférieurs au Hollow alors qu'il tombait à terre dans un écran de fumée, mais aussi pour éliminer quelques-uns de ces petites sangsues visqueuses qu'il collait à Rukia et Chad en permanence.

Soudain, elle aperçut la perruche, que son camarade cherchait tant à protéger. Rukia se mit à s'enfuir dans la direction opposée, entrainant avec elle le Hollow et les sangsues sauteuses. Et Orihime rêvait de la suivre, mais aussi de parler à Chad et de voir s'il allait bien, mais elle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre !

Mais Chad se mit à bouger, et elle le suivit discrètement. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, Rukia était contre un poteau, avec le corps d'Ichigo, et ce dernier était en Shinigami, se battant contre le Hollow de manière héroïque. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le roux, en plein combat, le cœur de la rousse se mit à battre. Oh Dieu, qu'elle l'aimait !

Chad eut l'air surpris de voir Ichigo inconscient au sol, ne voyant pas l'âme du jeune homme.

-Ichigo ! Que se passe-t-il ?! Demanda-t-il paniqué.

Rukia se tourna vers lui.

-Chad ! Tu arrives au bon moment ! Mets le corps en sécurité, avec le perroquet !

Il avait l'air toujours aussi surpris, et ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, et Orihime vint à se dire qu'ils avaient tous fait preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit pour croire à l'existence des Hollows et des Shinigami.

-La nouvelle, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, il est en train de se battre là.

Après avoir entendu la vie passée du Hollow, et l'horreur qu'il avait fait vivre à l'enfant qui était dans la perruche, Ichigo perdit son sang-froid, et il finit par abattre l'erreur de la nature. Et pour Orihime, elle aperçut la vraie porte de l'Enfer pour la première fois.

Après un moment de réflexion, ils se rendirent compte que la perruche ne pouvait pas réintégrer son corps et devait se rendre à la Soul Society. Il était légèrement effrayé, mais Ichigo fit preuve d'une étonnante douceur :

-_Au moins tu pourras revoir ta maman là-bas_. Tu ne peux pas faire revivre ta maman, mais tu peux aller la retrouver là-bas maintenant.

Et Orihime en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle sentit la sincérité dans les paroles du roux. Ressent-il la même chose. Mourrait-il d'envie de voir sa mère ? Au fond d'elle, elle sentit son amour pour lui encore plus fort qu'il ne l'était déjà, et sa conviction de réussir sa mission était à son summum. _Juste en regardant ses yeux ambre briller à la lumière du coucher de soleil…_

* * *

Orihime était tranquillement assise à sa place de classe habituelle, pensive. Elle pensait à Chad qui commençait enfin à acquérir ses pouvoirs, et elle se demandait dans quel ordre chronologique allait suivre le reste ? Après tout, cette période-là avait été floue pour elle, puisqu'à l'époque elle n'y comprenait rien.

Mais elle fut troublée dans ses pensées lorsque la classe fut totalement agitée. Elle se leva et se tourna vers l'agitation quand elle vit …

-T-T-T-Toi là ! C-Comment t'as fait pour monter jusqu'ici ! S'exclama Tatsuki.

Orihime s'approcha d'elle, et observa Ichigo sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Apparemment il venait d'apparaitre d'ici d'un bond. Mais que se passait-il déjà ! _**Elle avait oublié ce jour-ci**_.

-Comment ? Tu l'as bien vu, non ? J'ai sauté ! Je suis fort hein ? T'es surprise !

Cette manière nonchalante de parler ne ressemblait pas du tout à Ichigo ! D'ailleurs, il ne fronçait pas du tout les sourcils, ce qui était une caractéristique du roux.

Par contre, les sourcils de Tatsuki se fronçait tellement qu'ils se touchaient presque.

Le regard du jeune homme se mit à fixer la pièce dans son ensemble, puis il finit par … la regarder elle.

Elle en fut incroyablement déstabilisée.

Mais…

Fixait-il sa poitrine, où rêvait-elle ?! Ichigo n'avait jamais porté le moindre intérêt à ses atouts morphologiques.

Pourtant avant qu'elle ne put réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle, d'un bond, lui caressa les cheveux d'une main, attrapant sa main de l'autre, et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Enchantée, belle demoiselle. Puis-je savoir votre nom s'il vous plait ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, et lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres délicates sur sa main…elle rougit alors qu'elle savait qu'elle devait réfléchir, mais son cerveau n'était que bouillie depuis que le roux ne cessait de la fixer.

-Kon c'est toi ?

Cette fois il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Tatsuki l'attrapa d'une poigne de fer, dans une prise plutôt compliqué.

-Ichigo ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ! Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas marrant !

Mais Kon eut la terrible idée d'embrasser Tatsuki sur la joue, et Orihime pouffa en se rappelant enfin de ce souvenir. Comment avait-elle oublié ? Alors que Tatsuki renversait toute les chaises sur le roux, Rukia apparut, et le visage d'Ichigo/Kon, devint livide. Kon finit par s'enfuir, et Orihime, perdue dans ses pensées, décida de ne pas les suivre, ni d'intervenir cette fois-ci. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle, Ichigo le vrai, apparut, et se mit à se battre avec Kon. Pour tous les autres, Kon (qu'ils croyaient être Ichigo d'ailleurs) se battait seul, mais cette fois elle le voyait vaillamment se battre avec lui-même.

-Kurosaki-kun…

Elle se rappelait maintenant. La première fois. L'an dernier. Ici-même. Elle avait compris que Kon n'était pas Ichigo, mais aussi … elle avait commencé à apercevoir le Shinigami en lui-même. Le sourire aux lèvres, mais légèrement pensive, elle s'éclipsa de la pièce pour pouvoir réfléchir en marchant dans les couloirs.

Ses sentiments pour le jeune homme ne l'avaient pas quittée, alors qu'elle était revenue ici, dans le passé, ayant une importante mission à préparer.

_Et il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour que ses sentiments n'interfèrent pas avec son plan_…

* * *

Alors que son réveil sonna, Orihime n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Pourtant lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à son réveil, quand elle l'éteignit, elle pria pour que la date ait changé. Mais non. _Elle était toujours le 17 juin_.

Date morbide et de tourmente.

L'an dernier elle ne savait rien. Elle ne savait pas quel impact cette simple date avait sur l'homme qu'elle aimait – et qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas aimer d'ailleurs.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle _**savait**_.

Elle s'extirpa de son futon et, toute courbaturée par son mauvais sommeil, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque l'eau coula sur son corps, ça lui fit un bien fou, pourtant ça n'enleva pas ses sombres pensées de sa tête. La famille Kurosaki prenait toute la place dans sa tête, et elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Durant un instant, elle remercia tous les saints de n'avoir personne vivant avec elle, qui sait comment elle leur aurait parlé vu son état actuel.

-_**Si seulement je pouvais changer ça**_…murmura-t-elle en donnant un coup sur le mur carrelé de sa salle de bain alors que l'eau ne cessait de couler sur son dos.

Pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Cependant, après avoir enfilé son uniforme, et être sortie dans la rue, au lieu de prendre le chemin du lycée, elle prit le chemin en sens inverse…celui du cimetière.

Elle cacha son reiatsu du mieux qu'elle pouvait, lorsqu'elle aperçut la famille Kurosaki au loin. Puis elle se cacha le plus possible. Elle devait se méfier, parce que selon Urahara…Isshin Kurosaki connaissait l'existence des Shinigami et … sûrement plus !

-Cette colline est vraiment très abrupte…Soupira Yuzu en montant sous la chaleur naissante de la matinée.

-Moi ça va…Dit Karin à son tour. Mais si tu parles comme ça…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que leur père derrière elles se mit debout sur les mains, d'un bond, le visage exprimant la volonté de continuer.

-N'abandonne pas, Yuzu ! Papa est juste derrière toi ! Cria-t-il.

-Tu vois…Marmonna Karin.

Orihime toujours cachée dans son coin se mit à exploser de rire, face à l'hilarité de la situation qui lui fit descendre toute la pression qu'elle avait jusque-là. Mais elle s'efforça de ne pas rire trop fort. Parce que même si les Kurosaki faisaient un bruit d'enfer, alors que Karin frappait Isshin, elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Isshin valsa à l'autre bout de la pente, qu'on ne l'aperçut même plus. Orihime ne s'en formalisa pas et fixa Ichigo, en essayant de déchiffrer son expression. Pourtant elle était neutre, et légèrement détendue. Mais Tatsuki lui avait dit qu'il faisait ça pour cacher ses vrais sentiments qui étaient en contradiction avec ce qu'il affichait.

Elle soupira, et baissa sa garde.

Alors que les filles se rendirent compte que Kuchiki était en haut de la pente, Ichigo fit une grimace, et elle sentit une présence près d'elle.

Une présence, au reiatsu insoupçonné qui la fit trembler.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Grogna Isshin, on ne peut plus sérieux.

Orihime se figea en se retournant. L'arbre avec lequel elle se cachait ne servait presque plus à rien. Et elle fit face à Isshin Kurosaki en personne…

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, et qu'il remarqua l'uniforme du lycée de son fils, Isshin se calma, et effaça totalement toute trace de reiatsu. Puis il prit un air super calme, et quelque peu désolé.

-Je…Je suis une camarade de classe de v-votre fils…Balbutia-t-elle.

Que pouvait-elle dire au père de l'homme qu'elle aimait ? C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient un réel face à face, et Orihime aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement. Mais au moins cette fois elle était certaine d'une chose. _Isshin Kurosaki…était doté d'une très grande puissance_. Peut-être même plus grande que celle de son fils, qui venait à peine d'acquérir les siens.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et Orihime se rendait compte qu'il faisait exactement le même geste que son fils, elle trouva ça totalement charmant, oubliant la peur qui lui avait serré les entrailles.

-Ichigo est un petit coquin, vous vous êtes inquiétée pour lui ?

-Je…Eh bien…Rougit-elle, ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser. Je l'ai aperçu alors que j'allais au lycée, et je me demandais où il allait, sans uniforme. Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez de la randonner en famille…Mentit-elle.

Isshin eut un sourire triste.

-Nous ne faisons pas de la randonner. Ichigo ne vous a rien dit ?

-Euh…je…je…Kurosaki-kun et moi ne sommes pas si proches…

-Il est toujours renfermé alors ? Supposa le géniteur du roux.

Orihime hocha la tête doucement, maudissant sa timidité maladive de venir reprendre le contrôle de ses actes. Puis elle finit par secouer la tête avec intensité.

-Euh oui…enfin non. Il a ses amis. Mais…il ne confie pas sa vie à tout le monde…

-Je vois. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. C'est juste que tu as les même cheveux que…enfin bref…tes cheveux sont voyants et ça m'a interpellé.

-Oh…votre fils et moi, avons souvent ce problème. Sourit-elle un peu plus à l'aise.

-J'imagine. Eh bien, n'hésitez pas à venir diner avec nous si le cœur vous en dit. Ma fille, Yuzu, est une cuisinière hors pair !

Elle rougit de plus belle, le cœur palpitant tout en imaginant ne serait-ce que de diner à la table des Kurosaki, _**comme une vrai famille**_…

-Je…un jour peut-être ? Dit-elle en souriant plus largement.

-Je vous laisse. Il ne faut tout de même pas que je vous mette en retard pour le lycée. Et j'ai mes enfants à surveiller.

Puis avec un clin d'œil il la quitta. Elle se rendit compte que malgré la frayeur qu'elle avait eue, elle se sentait parfaitement bien après ce petit échange avec le paternel d'Ichigo. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi maussade que le matin même. Son esprit et son cœur avait acquis plus de légèreté. C'était fou comme Kurosaki (père & fils) avait le don de la calmer juste en la regardant et en lui parlant. Elle avait envie de vivre en les ayant à ses côtés…

Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle réussisse sa mission avant tout. Sinon, il n'y aurait plus de personnes avec qui vivre.

Pleine de résolution de nouveau, elle fit mine de partir et s'éloigna de quelques pâtés de maison. Isshin ne devait pas la voir.

Après un instant qui lui parut durer indéfiniment, elle décida enfin de bouger et de grimper la pente qu'elle avait observée un moment avant.

Elle se cacha dans les fourrés d'arbres et de buissons et finit par trouver Ichigo et Rukia qui parlait seul à seul :

-Tu as dit…qu'elle avait été tuée. Connard ! S'exclama Rukia.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Répondit Ichigo doucement.

-Qui l'a tuée ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, répéta le jeune homme d'une voix lasse. Oublie tout.

Mais Rukia n'était pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire.

-Tu as dit que tu pouvais voir les fantômes depuis toujours, non ? Alors dis-moi une chose…Est-ce que celui qui a tué ta mère était un Hollow ?!

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rukia dise ça, devant lui, maintenant. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas l'intention d'être douce avec lui. Orihime avait le cœur en miette en le voyant ainsi. Mais comme le dirait Urahara…c'était une épreuve qu'il se devait de passer.

-C'est une possibilité ! Continua la brune. Si ta force spirituelle était assez élevée pour que tu puisses voir les esprits depuis tout petit, un Hollow qui en avait après toi aurait pu tuer ta mère par erreur !

-CA SUFFIT ! Hurla le roux, surchargé par l'émotion. Arrête un peu. Selon toi, tout est lié à l'activité des Hollows. Déjà que c'est un sujet sensible, et en plus de ça j'ai jamais entendu une chose aussi débile de ma vie !

Il commença à marcher d'un pas lent.

-Désolé mais tu t'es trompée. Ce n'était pas un Hollow ou quoique ce soit. Celui qui a tué ma mère, c'était moi.

Et il s'en alla, sous l'air ébahit de la petite brune, qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Hé Ichigo !

Mais il ne se retourna pas.

Orihime s'effondra au sol. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas de la faute d'Ichigo, et aussi qu'il se sentait quand même très coupable, elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre du choc de ce qu'elle avait entendit. Il était complètement persuadé que c'était par sa faute, et il s'en voulait encore terriblement.

Elle resta là, assise sur l'herbe pendant un instant, tout en se disant que revenir dans le passé était quand même l'une des choses les plus douloureuses qu'elle avait faite. Et pourtant elle n'en était qu'au début, elle le savait.

Elle finit par se dire qu'elle devait retrouver Ichigo et veiller à sa sécurité de loin, même si elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ce jour était spécial, et avec ce qu'elle avait déjà modifié, elle ne pouvait pas se risquer de laisser Ichigo mourir dès maintenant.

Et lorsqu'elle retrouva le roux, son cœur ce déchira une nouvelle fois. Il se prenait la tête dans les mains, et finit par se mettre à genoux au sol, culpabilisant et se griffant la poitrine comme si il voulait arracher son cœur qui lui était trop douloureux.

Une grande envie d'aller à ses côtés, et de le réconforter lui prit les entrailles. Cependant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Tout en pleurant elle se dirigea en sens inverse, s'enfonçant dans la petite forêt qui bordait le cimetière. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter ça.

La douleur de ses amis était trop intense pour elle. Et celle d'Ichigo était deux fois plus forte que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de le voir ainsi, et ne rien faire. Si seulement elle pouvait aller le voir, lui promettre que tout irait bien, et puis … tout régler. Exterminer tout ce qui bouge, et faire exploser Aizen par la même occasion.

Elle s'en voulait tellement de ressentir la douleur et la souffrance d'autrui avec autant d'intensité. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour soulager tout le monde. Il le fallait…

Mais pour l'instant elle était incapable de bouger et elle resta donc assise contre un arbre, pour ce qui lui parut durer des heures.

Durant ce temps, Rukia se maudit en voyant le Shinigami qui était en face d'elle. Elle avait complètement oublié son prénom, mais elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la dénoncer au Gotei 13, et elle devait à tout prix éviter cette humiliation. Pour son frère, Byakuya, elle ne devait pas salir le nom qui lui avait été donné il y a des années.

Pourtant quand elle avait vu Ichigo pour la première fois elle n'avait pas hésité à lui donner ses pouvoirs. Quoiqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui prenne la totalité.

Mais alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de vaincre ce Shinigami, et que si par malheur elle le faisait ça ne ferait qu'accroitre les charges qui pèseraient sur elle. Le mieux serait de ne pas opposer de résistance. Mais comment pouvait-elle rester sans se battre ?

Ichigo, de son côté n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était assis devant les marches, n'osant pas rejoindre son père ni ses sœurs. Soudain il sentit une chose molle tomber sur sa tête. Fronçant les sourcils d'agacement, il attrapa Kon.

-Toi ! Que fais-tu ?!

-I-Ichigooo ! Vite…Nee-san elle…

Sans réfléchir, Ichigo s'élança vers l'endroit où son instinct lui disait que Rukia se trouvait, encouragé par Kon qu'il avait serré dans sa poigne avec force. Il arriva bien vite à l'endroit où Rukia se tenait debout, légèrement effrayée mais aussi en colère. Face à … un homme vêtu de noir. _Un Shinigami_ ?

-Rukiaaa !

Le shinigami se figea. Observant Ichigo qui venait d'arriver.

-T'es qui, enfoiré ? Commença Ichigo suspicieux.

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'une conversation de courtoisie entre deux collègues. Et il ne comptait pas utiliser des pincettes avec cet homme.

-Yo, Pétard-man ! Tu peux donc me voir ?

-Kon ? Demanda Ichigo, en étant perdu. Qui c'est ?!

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Répondit la peluche.

-Comment ?! Tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait un problème !

-Hey, pétard-man…Toi qui es-tu ?!

-Je suis…

-ICHIGO NON ! S'écria Rukia.

-…un Shinigami Remplacant !

-Shinigami ? Impossible…C'est…trop drôle ! Bon sang, Kuchiki Rukia…Qu'as-tu fais ?

Pendant ce temps, Orihime commençait à peine à se ressaisir dans son coin, quand elle sentit deux énorme reiatsu dans deux coins différents. A sa droite c'était celui d'Ichigo qui se battait contre un Shinigami apparemment. A sa gauche … c'était le fameux Hollow qu'elle haïssait qui était apparu en face de Karin et Yuzu. Et … son dilemme à l'instant même était de savoir vers où aller.

Après une longue minute de réflexion son choix fut vite fait. Elle alla à gauche. Ichigo pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Mais pas ses sœurs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Karin se faisait écraser par le Hollow, tout en criant à Yuzu de s'enfuir. Mais celle-ci n'en fit rien, elle s'approcha de sa sœur.

-Karin-chan ! Karin-chan, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Le Hollow attrapa aussi Yuzu, et Orihime se mit à paniquer, laissant l'adrénaline prendre le dessus sur ses sens et sa bonne raison.

-LAISSE-LES TRANQUILLE ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse du Hollow.

Celui-ci, subitement intéressé, laissa tomber les deux jeunes filles et regarda Orihime avec intérêt.

-Qui es-tu ? Une humaine ?! S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Celle qui va t'exterminer !

* * *

_**Alors ? Vos avis ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pensez vous qu'Orihime va faire de trop grand changement sur le futur ? Qu'elle va au contraire réussir à ne plus interferer ? Ou alors ... que ces sentiments vont prendre le dessus ?**_

_**Des théories ?**_


End file.
